Somebody to Love
by 71star
Summary: Sequel to Does Anybody Want Me? Join Bella and Emmett on their journey as they start their lives together. There will be ups and downs, but they'll endure them together.
1. Chapter 1

Somebody to Love…

Chapter 1

Emmett and I were coming out officially to our families six months after we started dating to announce our engagement and our newest discovery, our pregnancy, which we'd just officially found out last night. I'd been sick the past couple of days and Emmett being all kinds of stupid goes out and buys one of each pregnancy test and a huge bottle of apple juice shoving it at me and telling me to 'chug it'. He was such a frat boy at heart.

We had been keeping up appearances and living in 'both' our condos, but really living between the two. Mostly mine, since I had the better kitchen and I was usually home before him to start cooking dinner.

He'd been house hunting for months, but I refused to look seriously at anything until we became officially engaged tonight at dinner. Was I being stubborn? Of course, but that's why he loved me and that's how I kept him on his toes.

"Babe, are you nervous?" he asked as he drew lazy circles on my belly as we lay in bed after a vigorous round of sex.

"No, not nervous. Just excited. There's so much that's going to be happening in the next few months." I shrugged.

"Yeah. We'll be moving. We'll have to decide if we want to get married before or after the baby and we have my busy work schedule to fit into all of this as well." He chuckled.

"Let's not forget my work schedule." I mentioned.

"Babe, once you get to far along you know my dad isn't going to let you work and you know you're not going to need to work." Emmett sighed.

"We've got months to argue over this. Right now, we've got a dinner to get ready for." I shoved him off me and strolled to the shower.

"Bells, I'm not arguing over this. I'm stating a fact. You know it's the truth. My dad won't want you around the sick patients and I won't allow it either. Don't be so stubborn! Damn woman!" he followed me into the shower.

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm perfectly aware of what I can and can't do when I'm pregnant. Thank you very much! I don't need you being a dictator." I shook my head.

"Someone's got to look after you and take care of you this time around so nothing …" I put my hand up.

"Just stop!" I got out of the shower.

"Bells, you're still covered in soap!" he yelled.

I got out and went to the guest room, locking the door to the room and the bathroom.

I sat in the shower and cried, I know he didn't mean anything by what he said, that's Emmett and his meathead self, but that's what pisses me off at times as well. He doesn't stop and think about what he's saying.

Next thing I know he's in the shower with me, wrapping his arms around me crying with me and apologizing.

"Shit, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't mean it like that Babe. I just meant it like I'll be here to take care of you. You don't have to be alone this time. Damn it! I'm so sorry!" he hugged me and rocked me back and forth until my tears stopped.

"You Ok now?" he kissed my head.

"I'll be fine. It just caught me at a bad time. My hormones are so off. Ugh!" I wiped my tears and stood up to shower off.

Emmett carried me to the room.

"Let's have a good night and then this weekend we'll go look at that house, you'll love it. Promise!" he hugged me tight.

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor too. We need to see how far along I am." I reminded him.

"Yes, make it for Wednesday if possible. I only have a meeting in the morning and them I'm yours. Ok?" he smiled and kissed me before he slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

We arrived to dinner with our families and Rose immediately pulls me to the bathroom.

"Ok what's the scoop?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about Rose?" I asked as I reapplied my lipstick.

"I'm talking about you and my blockhead brother!" she glared. "You're ten minutes late to dinner and you're glowing. Holy shit!" she whispered the last part and squealed. "When did you find out?" she was dancing around the bathroom.

"Shut up!" I smacked her shoulder. "We just found out. Now get out here and act stupid like your brother and hurry up before he blows the entire damn thing!" I huffed.

We arrived at the table and everyone had their drinks in front of them.

"I didn't order anything for you babe, I wasn't sure what you wanted." Emmett smiled.

"Thanks. I'll look over the menu." I sat down in the chair he pulled out.

He stayed standing.

"Everyone, we've got some great news to tell you. We became official. Bella and I are engaged." He slipped my engagement ring on my finger. "Also, we just found out we're pregnant." He kissed the top of my head and everyone was a flurry of hugs and kisses everywhere.

"So what's this mean for a wedding? Sooner or later?" Esme asked as we ate dinner.

"Well, I'd like to see how far along I am first. Then we can go from there. I'm not against a wedding sooner. I don't know about Emmett, but I don't need a big huge wedding. Something simple in your garden would be wonderful Esme. Just family and friends." I smiled.

"I like that idea babe. Just the people at this table, that's all we need." He hugged me close.

"Can we let you know after next Wednesday?" I asked.

"Perfect." Esme smiled.

Dinner was a flurry of wedding and baby talk after that.

I fell asleep on the ride home, Emmett carrying me up the condo, undressing me and putting me in bed, snuggling with me and leaving me a note telling me he loved me in the morning, since his days started at around 4am.

"Bella, you feeling Ok? Dad called and said you came home early. That's why I brought Chinese." Emmett sat the boxes on the coffee table. The smell hit me and I bolted for the bathroom.

"I guess morning sickness isn't just for the mornings, huh?" he joked.

"No, I've had it all throughout the day. The littlest things. Alcohol was a big factor today, as was the latex gloves." I shuddered at the thought.

"Sorry babe." He hugged me tight.

"Want me to dispose of the Chinese?" he asked.

"Just put it in the fridge. I'm craving pizza. Can we have a meat lovers? Extra meat and sauce? And root beer?" my mouth watered at the thought.

"Sure." Emmett looked at me like I was crazy and ordered the pizza.

He sat on the couch and flipped on the TV, I came out from brushing my teeth and he looked damn sexy. I straddled his lap and started kissing him.

"Fuck, babe, you're going to get me all horny before the pizza gets here." He groaned.

"Then let's have a quickie, I need you." I stood up and stripped off my clothes.

He had his off in no time flat and we went at it like bunnies on the chair, something we'd never done.

I was straddling his lap and he was pounding into me like his life depended on it.

"Em, so close." I panted out.

He pushed on my clit with his thumb and bit my nipple at the same time and .GOD! The orgasm that radiated through me was mind blowing! I thought I was going to pass out.

I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"That was the best ever babe. This pregnancy sex is awesome." He chuckled.

"This was the first time, how do you know?" I slapped his chest.

"I Googled it. It said it was intense. I can't wait until you get further along. Damn!" he smiled.

We got cleaned up just in time for the pizza and relaxed the rest of the evening.

Wednesday couldn't get here fast enough.

I'd made the appointment and he was meeting me at the doctor since it was halfway between his office and mine.

"Emmett if you don't pacing I'm going to punch you in your junk." I smirked.

"Sorry. This is the first time it's actually been real for me and I'm a nervous wreck! What if I screw it up?" he resumed his pacing in the room.

"Babe, I know. It's real for both of us. I'm just as afraid as you are, trust me. I'm scared for different reasons, but scared just the same." I grabbed his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish thinking of myself and not thinking of all the fears going through your head right about now." He pulled me tight.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, how are you today?" the doctor walked in and shook our hands.

"Dr. Aro, nice to meet you too." Emmett looked at him wearily.

"How are you feeling today mom?" He asked me while laying me down and feeling my stomach.

"Ok. This morning sickness is for the birds though." I shrugged.

"And how far along do you think you are?" he asked.

"I have no clue. I'm guessing with my little belly about 6 - 8 weeks." I shrugged.

"I see this isn't your first." He looked at me intently.

"No." I whispered softly. "I-I lost my first child. It was due to stress from losing my husband. It was a very stressful time in my life." I shrugged.

"That can happen. Now, as far as you go this time. We're going to keep your stress levels down and keep you healthy, right dad?" he asked Emmett.

"That's right. I'm trying to convince her she doesn't need to work either. She's a nurse." He stated.

"Oh, no need. Working will actually help her stress levels stay down." He smiled at Emmett.

"Where do you work?" Dr. Aro asked.

"For my soon to be father in law. Dr. Cullen." I smiled.

"Oh, well you're in good hands. He won't let you work more than you're allowed and he'll make you rest quite often. We're quite good friends." He smiled.

He pulled out the vaginal ultrasound and Emmett flipped.

"Don't you have a tech who does that?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, yes. But for my special patients, I do it myself. Less mistakes." He continued to snap pictures, smile me and hum.

"OK. Let's take a look and listen. Listen first and tell me what you here?" he pressed a button and a freight train came through the speakers.

"What in the hell is that?" Emmett boomed.

Then another lighter sound.

"Ummm, is that what I think it is?" I asked the doctor and he's smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes it is Mrs. Cullen." He nodded.

"Please, call me Bella." I smiled.

"Bella, yes. You're going to have twins." He continued to roll the wand around for us to listen to the heartbeat and click a few pictures of the 'beans'.

"Twins? As in two?" Emmett asked stunned.

"Yes, twins." He smiled.

"Bella, we have to go look at that house NOW!" Emmett sat down and shook his head.

"Emmett, we've got time." I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, you're only five weeks, they're mighty strong heartbeats to be heard, and that's a good thing. Keep your stress low, rest when needed, eat small meals, don't worry about weight, watch your salt and sugar intake, you don't want to get preeclampsia or gestational diabetes. Other than that, you should be OK. We'll see you in about six more weeks unless you feel the need to be seen again. I'll leave your scrip for prenatal vitamins with the nurse and you're all set. Call if you feel anything out of the ordinary at all." He shook our hands and wished us a good day.

"Twins, babe. We're going to have twins." That's all Emmett talked about on our way to lunch.

"You know our parents are going to have a field day with this right?" I shook my head.

"Yeah. I know, Ugh. Rose." Emmett sighed.

"Rose is going to be a pain in my ass!" I put my head in my hands.

"We'll figure it out. Can I call the realtor now?" he begged.

"Yes, please yes! If it gets you off my back, please call the realtor!" I snapped.

"Please don't stress out on me." He rubbed my neck.

"I'm not. It's more like overwhelmed." I shrugged.

"Ok, If you don't like the house, we'll just play it by ear, we've got time and we'll relax, I won't bug you." He kissed my forehead as we parked at the restaurant.

After we ate we decided to hit the mall and see what we could find to announce to everyone that we were having twins.

We found two light green bibs. One said I Love Mom and the other said I Love Dad.

We bought those and went home to mess around with how to take the picture.

We finally ended up with both of them on my belly, Emmett and I resting our hands on top of the bibs and taking a picture of that.

"OK, now we'll do a group send and wait for the interruptions to start." Emmett laughed.

"No doubt." I rolled my eyes.

"No matter what, I love you Bella. We're in this together. Forever. I love you." He hugged me close and kissed me.

"I love you too Emmett." I kissed him softly as we left our phones behind and went to the privacy of our room to celebrate the news of our day.

AN: I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Bella and Emmett's lives…

They'll have ups and downs, but they'll be shared together…

Reviews=Love


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody to Love

Chapter 2

****PLEASE READ AN AT END OF CHAPTER… VERY IMPORTANT, THANKS****

"Emmett, I swear to GOD, if you tell me that I'm a beautiful glowing angel one more time I'm going to castrate you!" I snapped as I unpacked another box in the kitchen.

It had taken us six months to find the perfect house and another two months to get the house painted and decorated up to my pregnant standards.

So here we were with a house full of family and friends, unpacking and setting everything up with me barking orders and trying not to be too much of a control freak over the entire situation.

But no one was touching my kitchen, with the exception of Esme. She knew how I liked things, but she was currently in charge of overseeing the rest of the house.

So here I was eight and a half months pregnant, with twins who refused to show themselves, weighing in at close to 6 pounds each and somewhere around 18 inches long. Needless to say, I didn't stay on my feet long as I got winded easily and I was huge, so I slept in the huge double recliner Emmett bought for us, it wasn't the best but it worked and Emmett slept on our couch so I didn't have to be alone.

"Babe, all I'm saying is you look so beautiful doing this. Making this place our home. The condo was great and all, but this. I just can't wait for our little ones to get here and make this even more of a home." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, making me sigh.

"Bella, we finished the babies' room, you think you can waddle it up there and check it out?" Rose smiled.

"Shut up! Of course." Emmett helped me by supporting my back as we walked up stairs.

When Edward opened the door I wanted to cry, it was better than I ever expected.

It was done in the simple muted colors I'd asked for and in the old world charm as well.

I didn't want the big fancy cribs, that made into several different beds with changing tables attached and all that. I knew if they had any of my blood they'd want to change things up somewhat and I also wanted them to have everything I never had as a child.

"This, this is so much more than I could of hoped for. You two did great! You even found the exact cribs I was talking about and the bedding." I cried.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to when you e-mailed, text and Pintrest your dream nursery." Rose teased.

I gave her a big hug and was crying on her shoulder when she screamed.

"Emmett, Bella's water just broke, not bad, a trickle. Hurry, pick her up and carry her to the car, we'll drive." Rose instructed and started barking orders.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, I yelled for Esme to grab my bag and to bring it with them.

Emmett put us in the back of Edward and Rose's car, with a look of disgust from my brother.

"Don't worry, I grabbed a towel Edward." Emmett rolled his eyes.

I kept breathing slowly, trying not to freak out over going into labor two weeks early.

Emmett was kissing the top of my head trying to keep me calm and whispering to me.

Finally we arrived at the hospital and there's a wheelchair waiting, courtesy of Edward.

They race us to Labor and Delivery, Emmett is rushed into a room to get scrubbed up for the delivery, Rose is in with me while they're giving me the epidural.

"Bella, you've got to calm down and relax or they won't be able to give you the shot sweetie." She rubbing my hands.

"Maybe I should've had the C-section" I start to panic.

"Bella. No, you'll be fine. The doctor wouldn't have suggested natural if it wasn't safe, after the epidural the pain will subside and it'll just be pressure, I promise. It'll be so much easier." Rose squeezed my hands.

"Will you stay while they do it? Please." I begged her.

"Of course. I'll be here as long as you need me." She hugged me close.

We waited for them to get ready and they told me to take a deep breath, I closed my eyes and squeezed the hell out of Rose.

"OK, all done, you'll feel the relief shortly, try not to move too much in the next ten minutes." The anesthesiologist smiled and patted my leg.

I got to rest for a little while after that.

Then the contractions hit hard and fast, when they told us we had a boy and a girl, Emmett and I knew our names immediately.

We welcomed Emery Rose McCarty (5lbs. 6oz. 18 ins. long) and Emmett Douglas McCarty II (6lbs. 6oz. 20 ins. long) into the world, both screaming and squirming.

The wheeled them away to clean up and test, Emmett was taking pictures as they cleaned me up and wheeled me to recovery and family visited with me while waiting for the babies.

Having family on staff had its privileges.

They wheeled the babies in and placed them in my arms.

They both had a head full of hair and it seemed to be a dirty blond coloring, of course hair changes, but at the moment, that's what it was and their eyes where blue with brown rings.

Everyone took their turns holding the twins, after Emmett and I did of course and after millions of pictures were taken as well.

Everyone left and it was peaceful, just our little family.

I nursed the babies and Emmett held Emery, while I held EJ. It was a perfect moment.

I must have dozed off, because when I awoke the babies were in the bassinet together sleeping and Emmett was crashed in the chair.

I smiled at my little family, I can't believe how far we've come.

AN:

Sorry for the long delay…

I was away for my sons bowling tournament and while away I fell…

Hurting my hand, making it VERY hard to do any type of major typing…

Hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter…

Have another story brewing in my head, and I know I have several to finish up…

But I need to know, who do you want Bella with…

PLEASE tell me in your reviews…

NO Emmett, just did him, SORRY…

REVIEWS=LOVE


	3. Chapter 3

Somebody to Love

Chapter 3

"EJ! Get off that table NOW!" I shouted as I put on Emery's dance shoes.

"But mom, I'm just going to jump off!" he pouted as he climbed down.

"EJ! You're testing my patience today! If you don't want me to Skype with dad while your sister is at dance and tell him that you're not listening… AGAIN!" I growled at my now 3 year old son.

"Ohhhhh… EJ's gonna get it!" Emery teased her brother.

"Emery Rose! If you don't want to be included in that Skype, you better behave too!" I snapped.

These two were giving me nothing but trouble this past week.

Emmett was gone on a two week long road trip and the kids were bouncing off the walls. The cooler weather and the fact that grandma and grandpa were out of town for a few weeks wasn't helping either.

"Sorry mama." Emery whispered.

"Thank you sweetie. Now go get your jacket so we can go." I smiled at her as I grabbed EJ's and struggled him into his.

We arrived at dance and Emery ran into her class, EJ and I headed to the tumbling area, it was free play time so several of the moms with boys or other children not enrolled in classes at this time let them play now.

"I'm so glad this two weeks is over!" Emmett kissed me hard as he walked through the door as the kids grabbed each leg.

"Not as glad as me." I punctuated with a bite to his lip.

"Hey now, no need for violence." He chuckled.

"No? Shall I tell you how many time your son almost ended up in the ER this week alone?" I asked.

"I can't help it if he has your coordination honey." Emmett tickled my sides.

"It has nothing to do with coordination! Take a look at this!" I showed him the pictures I took.

"Seriously?" He looked down at EJ and scooped him up in his arms. "You were going to ride your tiny toy truck off the table?" Emmett laughed.

"Well, yeah." EJ shrugged.

"Awesome dude!" Emmett high-fived EJ and I just shook my head and stormed out of the kitchen.

Calling Rose in the process.

"Seriously Rose, if you or Edward don't come and get these kids, I'm going to kick your asses!" I snapped into the phone.

"Are you that horny Bella?" Rose cackled into the phone.

"You go two weeks without sex and see how you feel, and better yet, two weeks trapped with two over active twins, one of which has a death wish and one who has to repeat everything you say!" I growled out.

"Are you forgetting all of the children I birthed?" Rose questioned.

"No, I'm not. But you've never been away from your husband more than a for a weekend conference or if you've willingly withheld sex from him." I sighed.

"Well, that's true too." She laughed.

"Now, is someone on their way?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Edward left as soon as your name flashed." She giggled. "We've been awaiting your call, the house is ready for the toddler invasion." She laughed.

"A 3 day weekend with my husband." I sighed.

"Makin' babies!" Rose yelled.

"How much wine you had? You better not be drinking and watching my babies!" I teased.

"Hahahahaha! Nope, just got some great sex from your brother before he let, you know he's got a big d…" I hung up on her before she could finish and go into details. Sick bitch liked to try and give me little details of her and Edward's sex life, like I wanted to hear that.

I heard Emmett and Edward talking in the hallway as I brought the kids bags.

Edward said they were fine on pull-ups and stuff for nighttime.

I was so happy they were potty trained, but EJ needed them for bedtime.

"Hey sis." Edward hugged me and took the bags as we carried the kids out and kissed them goodbye.

They were used to these little sleepovers with family and enjoyed them we all took turns once in a while so we had some time alone.

"Thanks for doing this. We'll see you guys on Sunday for brunch." I kissed my babies again before being swung over broad shoulders and carried away for a weekend of sex.

"Oh my! I can't believe we just went three times in a row! We haven't been that many times in forever." Emmett panted as we laid there catching our breath.

"I know. I guess two weeks away did us some good." I snuggled up to him.

"That it did. Damn you're sexy. I'm so glad that I found you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He kissed me hard.

"I'm glad you found me again too." Which led to round four of sex and us passing out around 2am completely exhausted and without even eating.

I woke up to the most sensual feel between my legs.

"Emmett, oh, God. Yes!" I screamed.

He looked up and grinned never stopping his rhythm.

After what seemed like forever he had me screaming his name and seeing stars, before climbing on top and doing it all over again.

"OK, shower and then time to go out for breakfast babe. I'm fucking starving." He laughed as he nipped my neck.

After another round of shower sex and dressing quickly in some sweats we were headed to the diner for some breakfast.

Afterwards we headed back home and stripped down, crawled in bed to watch movies, eat fruit and drink wine all afternoon.

It was a perfect weekend of sex, food and my husband and relaxation.

AN:

Hope you enjoy their little reunion and wild EJ… LOL

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody to Love

Chapter 4

"Emmett, when will you be home?" I asked as we Skyped.

"Not sure babe. With this being playoffs, we're staying over in certain cities to practice on certain fields and I've got a few who are mildly injured and need my specialty care…" he droned on and on.

"Fine, fine. Never mind. I'll just do all the Thanksgiving prep myself and shopping, plus go to the preschool plays and dance recitals by myself. I've got to go. Bye." I snapped and disconnected without as much as a kiss or I Love You.

My nerves were shot, the kids had been hellions for the past month. Emmett coming in for a day here and there. The grandparents helping out where they could as well as Rose and Edward, I had completely quit working about a month ago as well, because it was just too much for the children and myself with Emmett gone all the time. I was exhausted.

My phone started ringing and I knew right away it was Emmett, it was his ringtone.

"Hello." I answered snappy.

"Don't ever disconnect from me again, I'm working. You know this!" he yelled and I burst into tears. "Shit. Babe, don't cry. Especially when I'm not there to hold you. Bella." He whined.

"I can't Emmett. I can't do this anymore." I cried into the phone.

"Do what? You're not leaving me Bells, you're not taking my babies." He roared into the phone. "I've got an off day tomorrow. I'm taking the red eye. Don't you do a fucking thing goddamnit!" he yelled and slammed the phone down.

I laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep, thankful that the kids were with my parents for a few days. They knew I'd been upset and depressed and needed some time to myself, I'd talked to them about possibly leaving Emmett because I couldn't handle the coming and going and neither could the kids.

"_Bells, it's a big decision to make. Think it through and think of the kids. _

_Talk to Emmett, tell him your fears, face to face. Not on a phone." My dad had held me while I cried. _

I awoke to soft kisses on my face and whispers of "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Emmett?" I sat up and saw the tear stained face of my husband.

"Bells, please don't leave me. Tell me we can work this out. Please." He squeezed me tight.

"I want to Em, I do. But I can't keep doing this. It's just too much. Really it is. EJ is a handful and I'm so tired and worn out lately, I can't keep up with them." I shook my head.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Emmett asked.

"No. When have I had time? This is the first day I've had and they didn't have school because of Thanksgiving break." I sighed.

"OK, we'll call the doctor tomorrow. I'll get you in. No questions asked. Got it?" he kissed me softly and I nodded. "Now, can I make love to my wife?" he asked pulling me down and slowing undressing me.

We made love that night with no words, just soft touches, reconnecting, the two of us.

In the morning he made breakfast and fed me in bed, calling the doctor and getting me right in.

"We'll talk about us when we find out what's going on with you. OK? You matter right now." He kissed my hand as we walked in the doctor's office.

"Mrs. Mc Carty?" the nurse called.

Emmett walked back with me and they checked vitals and drew some blood, had me pee in a cup and then the doctor walks in and asks all the random questions.

"When was your last period?" I had to stop and think. I'd been so busy with everything, I didn't even know.

"Bells, really? You're always on top of that." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, I've been a little preoccupied lately." I snapped.

He threw me a scowl but didn't say a word as I dug through my purse for my calendar.

Finding it I flipped back through the months and started getting sick to my stomach.

"I need a…" all of a sudden a pink puke pan appears in front of me and Emmett's rubbing my back.

"Mrs. Mc Carty, are you alright? Do I need to call the ambulance?" the doctor sounded worried.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just realization. I haven't had a period since May." I puked again.

"Oh, well then you should be around 6 months." He smiled. "You're very tiny, barely showing, you've had no symptoms?" he asked.

"Well, if I'm being honest. I've been irritable, crying, tired, nauseas and hungry, but then puking as soon as I eat because I'm so stressed." I sighed.

"Well, we need to get you taken care of pronto. Let's get you scheduled with the OB for Friday and I'll prescribe prenatal vitamins right now. You've got twins I see, so no need to tell you how to eat healthy and take care of yourself. Your appointment will be at 10am Friday morning, they'll do an ultrasound and you'll see what you're having and everything. Good luck and try to stay stress free. Take a nice warm bath with some lavender." The doctor smiled and wished us well.

"Well that's not how I expected this day to go." I started crying as soon as we were in the car.

"What do you need from me babe?" Emmett asked.

"What do I need from you?" I spat. "That's a loaded question right about now."

"I'm trying Bella, really I am." He yelled.

"Oh, yes! Let's work away from home so the wife can stay barefoot and pregnant! That's really trying! Thanks for trying so fucking hard Emmett!" I screamed.

"Look I came home to work things out between us, to find some common ground. Apparently that's not what you want. I've got to go back tonight. I don't have a choice. I've got a contract to fulfill. When it's up we can figure out where we can go, but until then, I'm stuck." We'd pulled into the garage by then and I'd taken off into the house, crying yet again.

I locked myself in the guest room, knowing he needed our room to pack his clothes.

I knew he'd made his choice when he didn't even seek me out to say goodbye.

I sat against the door that night crying, when did our relationship take such a drastic wrong turn?

I went to get the kids from my parents after I showered and told my parents the news, but told them to hold off on sharing with anyone else, just because Emmett and I were in such a bad place, I didn't feel like celebrating the news.

They agreed and dad looked at me as to ask about what I was going to do and I gave him the knowing glance.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I gave him a chance to try and save us dad, he didn't take it." I wiped the tears away.

"We're here if you need us, always." He and Sue hugged me.

"Thanks." I gathered the kids and decided to take them to the park and out to dinner that night.

They were surprisingly good for that week, we did lots of fun things at home, Emmett still hadn't called and when it was time for them to go to with the grandparents for the weekend, I'd made up my mind, I was going to file for a divorce.

He hadn't so much as even sent a text to check up on his kids to even his sister.

I was done, over it.

I called my lawyer and Rose and Edward were coming with me.

They would be here first thing in the morning.

Funny how things change in the course of a few hours…

AN:

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody to Love

Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I hated leaving Bella at such a vulnerable point in her pregnancy and just finding out.

She's stressed and she's been so overwhelmed with EJ.

I called her dad and had a long talk with him, because eveytime Bella and I talked it turned into a screaming match.

Next I called up Edward so he wouldn't let her go and do anything stupid.

"Look I have six games left. I've already told them I'm not renewing my contract for next season. I've been putting in applications at clinics and hospitals all over, closer to home and got a fantastic offer, it's day shift, no weekends, all rehab, it's close to home and best yet, I'll get two weeks maternity leave. So please, just don't let Bells do anything stupid." I begged him.

"You do know she wants to file for divorce?" Edward asked.

"I kind of had a feeling." I sighed tears sliding down my face.

"I won't let her go through with it. Can you fly in for a few hours? Show her this new contract?" Edward asked.

"Uh. Yeah, but how are you going to convince her to see me?" I asked him like he was crazy.

"She thinks she's going to meet the divorce attorney. She'll be meeting you. We'll get there first. Her back will be to you." Edward said so matter of factly.

"OK." I took a deep breath. "Tell me the details."

We worked everything out. I made my plane reservations, told the couch I had a family emergency, I'd be back by game time tomorrow and he said he was sad to see me go next year, even offered me a nice raise, but my wife and kids were worth more than money.

I dressed in Bella's favorite suit and hailed a cab to the airport.

I was at the restaurant before I knew it and was nervous as hell, waiting for Edward to text me.

I'd even bought Bella one of those Pandora bracelets to represent our life so far, I hope she took that as part of my apology as well and then she could hold out for these last six games.

_Beep Beep:_

_We're here ~ Edward_

_OK~ Em_

I walked into the restaurant and caught Edward's eye.

I was nervous, I walked up and pulled out the chair "Is this seat taken?"

He eyes flashed to me and then to her brother "You did this?" she hissed at her brother.

"Hear him out Isabella!" he snapped.

She crossed her arms like a 2 year old.

"Bells, I have a couple of things for you, first I have this." I handed her my voided contract that ended after the last game.

"What's this mean?" she asked.

"It means that after six more games, I'm done, no more traveling for me. I'm done. I didn't renew.' I smiled at her and took her hand. Slipping on the bracelet.

"This is to show you just how much I love you, it's just the beginning." I smiled.

"Emmett, what are you going to do for work? You love your job." She sounded worried.

"Babe, we've got plenty to make it on. If I didn't work for a while, but I found a job, close to home." I smiled and pulled out the other contract.

She read it her eyes glistening.

"Guys, can we skip lunch?" she asked.

"No can do princess. You've got to eat. We've got a little one to feed." I smiled rubbing her belly.

"It's another girl Em." She beamed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had my appointment after you left and it's another girl. She's healthy, she's small." Bella smiled sadly.

"Are you taking care of yourself?" I asked.

"Everyone makes sure of that." She scoffed.

We enjoyed our lunch and our afternoon of making love and a few hours with the kids, before I had to catch a flight back.

"I'll be home for good, soon." I hugged her and the kids before Edward took me back to the airport.

"You did good today. This is the most relaxed she's been in weeks." Edward clapped me in the back.

"It's the most relaxed I've been in weeks, man." I replied.

"See you in a few weeks. We'll call if she needs anything. Your last game is in San Diego, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, and then if we go to the Super Bowl, but I don't want to think about that." I sighed.

"Gotcha, we'll take care of Bella, Rose and I are going to help out more with the kids as are the grandparents, the doctors have told her that her stress is too high, she didn't want to tell you that part. So I'm telling you now. Check in daily with her OK? Even if it's a quick 'I Love You' text." Edward told me before I got out.

"I will. I will make more time." I smiled and hugged him before I boarded my flight.

**BPOV**

These past few weeks have been a mix of good and bad.

I've talked to Emmett a lot more and he's came home twice during the week, which has been nice.

We've had alone time and family time. I can't wait until he's home for good.

It's also been bad because when he's not here I'm sad and I cry.

I usually call Rose and she comes over and holds me while I cry about missing Emmett and then I call him and he reassures me he'll be home soon.

Today his is last game, I'm more than a little excited.

I know he wants his team to win, of course he does. But if that happens, he'll be home on and off again for the next few weeks and that'll run really close with our due date, his new company is giving him two weeks off for maternity leave. Making it to the Super Bowl would cut into said time, maybe I'm selfish but I'm not willing to give up my husband for that.

I let Emmett know how I was feeling and he actually agreed with me, telling me if it came down to it, he'd have his assistants filling in for the practices and he'd have to be there only for the actual game as stated in his contract and discussed with his boss because of my condition.

"Babe, I'll be there for the birth of our babygirl. I promise. I'm not going to miss that." He told me over the phone the night before he was due to come home.

"I know and there's still so much to do. I want you here with me to pick out things." I sighed.

"Bella, I don't care what the nursery looks like. You know that, as long as you're happy with it." Emmett chuckled.

I was especially hormonal and broke down over the phone.

"Fine Emmett, that's just fine! You don't care about our baby girl, I understand!" and I slammed down the phone.

He tried to call back several times and I wouldn't answer, I was glad my parents had the kids today, I decided to go shopping on my own.

I headed to Pottery Barn, since this little one didn't have to share a room or a birthday, I was going to spoil her and make it a nice girly room.

I found everything I wanted for my sweet girl.

I already had her named picked out, regardless of what Emmett thought. He hadn't been here for this one and didn't want to take the time to talk things through so I took it in to my own hands.

Aria Skye McCarty.

I was doing her room in pinks and greys. It was so elegant. I found all the letters to spell out Aria Skye and they were all pink with light grey pinstripes. Just like the bedding.

I was going to have all the walls painted a soft pink, except one. It would be painted a soft grey and that would have her name on it.

After everything was ordered I went to eat lunch before heading home and entering into the house and a very pissed off looking Rose.

"What the hell Bella?" she yelled at me as I strolled through the door.

"Is there a problem Rose?" I quirked a brow.

"Yes there's a fucking problem! You're gone for fuckin hours, not answering your fucking phone! And then come strolling in like nothing is wrong!" she was pacing the room now.

"Because nothing is wrong Rose." I sighed.

"You hung up in hysterics while talking with your husband." She snapped.

"Well excuse me! He's the one who wants nothing to do with the baby. He's the one who told me to go out and buy whatever I wanted or needed because he didn't really care about that stuff." I screamed.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant Bella, you know Emmett doesn't care about silly things like paint and…" Rose was mid-sentence when I screamed and collapsed on the couch holding my stomach.

"Rose, Rose. Something's not right. It hurts." I was crying in tears.

"I'll call 911 and Edward to meet us." She held my hand while she dialed.

I heard her call my dad and told him to call Emmett.

"Bells, Bells, can you hear me babe?" I heard Emmett's voice and felt him squeeze my hand.

"Emmett?" I said weakly.

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm so sorry. I should have never said what I said. I'm such an asshole." He dropped little kisses on my lips.

"How's o-our baby?" I reached down to touch my stomach and started crying and screaming when it was flat.

"Shhh… she's OK. She's in NICU. They had to take her early. You went into labor from stress. They had to do a C-Section. You were only about 30 weeks. She is 2 pounds 1 ounce and about 13 inches long. She's going to be tiny like her momma." He smiled.

"Is she really OK?" she looked worried.

"She's doing the best we can hope for. We can ask the doctor if you can ride down and see her." He held my hand.

"I'd like that. Have Rose and Edward been here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Edward delivered her. Your doctor wasn't here yet and Edward didn't like the one on duty, kicked him out and said he wasn't laying hands on his niece and sister. That you two were too special for him to fuck up." Emmett laughed a hearty laugh.

"Oh great. I'll never hear the end of it now. Edward has something to hold over my head now." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett called the nurse to see if we could go visit NICU.

"Let me call your doctor, I'll be right back." She smiled.

In waltzed Edward with a shit eating grin on his face.

"She's beautiful. I hope you have a name, I'm tired of seeing Baby McCarty up there." He smirked.

"Of course I have a name." I replied.

"We do?" Emmett asked.

"I do." I replied. "Aria Skye." I smiled at Emmett.

"I like it." He kissed me.

"Good, because you don't have a choice." I shrugged.

"You also have to go home today and get the room painted and all the furniture put together. It'll be delivered around 4pm, you might need to recruit dad too." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm on duty or I'd help." Edward raised his hands.

"Wuss." Emmett mumbled.

"Now. Can I see my baby?" I gave Edward the stink eye.

I need to check your vitals and it'll be a quick visit, your OB will be here in half an hour and the peds doctor will be there soon to check over Aria." Edward warned.

"Shouldn't we be there for that?" I asked panicked.

"Not for this. It's all done in a sterile room. The doctor will come see you after and tell you how long he thinks she'll have to stay ad how she's functioning, etc…" Edward told us.

"OK. I just want the best Edward." I warned him again.

"And who do you think I would get for my niece?" he asked.

"I know. I'm just worried." I sighed, already exhausted.

He checked my vitals and then wheeled me to NICU.

We scrubbed up and they rolled me in, Edward placing her new card in with her name, making me smile.

Edward showed Emmett and I how to put our hands in the attached gloves so we could gently stroke Aria's fingers and toes.

We stayed for a little while before Edward told us it was time.

My OB came in and told me I was healing fine, I'd be here a couple days to be on the safe side since I delivered so early and I'd passed out.

The pediatrician came in and went over Aria's stats with us.

She was tiny, but healthy.

She was going to be in NICU for close to 10 weeks at least.

When he told me that I burst into tears. Emmett climbed in beside me and held me tight.

"She'll be OK. That's why she's got to stay." He kissed me softly.

"Bella, between everyone, we'll help with the twins so you can be here as much as possible." Edward squeezed my hand.

"How's that fair to them? I can't just check out on them for 10 weeks." I cried harder.

"I felt myself getting warm and my eyes heavy." I look over and see Edward putting something in my IV.

"Sleep Bella, It'll all work out." He kissed my hand and I was out.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

One more to go…

:0)

Reviews=Love

NEW STORY IDEA…

BELLA NEEDS A MAN… I NEED YOUR HELP…

Who should her man be?

NONE of the main 3…

Meaning NO Edward, Jasper OR Emmett…

I can't give you any plot details either… :0)

I know, I know… That's the beauty of it…

Send me names in the reviews… PLEASE!

Y'all are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody to Love

Chapter 6

"Class Valedictorian Aria Skye Mc Carty." The principle announced and my little girl strolled across the stage.

We were so proud of her and all the struggles she endured the first few years of her life.

She was in NICU for 15 weeks, unlike the original 10 Edward thought. She wasn't gaining weight. They had to resort to a special formula that had extra protein in it and that's when we found out she had a protein deficiency. Which she still has to this day and causes her to be so tiny and she had to drink protein drinks every morning, but she's persevered.

We all have.

She may be small, but she's shockingly beautiful.

She's tall like Emmett, petite like me with long straight sandy blond hair and her daddy's blue eyes on my porcelain skin. She's extremely smart, almost scary. She completed her high school degree, plus her first two years of college and on top of that she completed 4 years of Latin.

She wants to be a lawyer and knows that Latin will help in this. She will continue to take it when offered with college courses, but had everything that was offered through high school and virtual schools. She also has a couple of IT classes under her belt so she can fix anything that goes wrong on her own computer.

Like I said, she's scary smart.

I sit here with Emmett and the twins, EJ and his 'girlfriend' of the week. He's home from college to see his baby sister graduate.

He plays baseball for the University of Arizona. They gave him a full ride for his pitching ability, the Arizona Diamondbacks wanted him last year to go pro, but Emmett told him he'd kill him, he needs to finish college in case something happens, he needs a backup. EJ finally agreed.

Emery is currently in NYC working with one of my old friends Alice.

I'd found her on Facebook and we'd started chatting a few years back.

We'd lost touch after high school and college.

She'd went to college for fashion, which made perfect sense.

It was so great reconnecting with her.

They were both there in sitting and watching as Aria accepted her diploma and gave her speech.

Emery reminded me a lot of Alice as I watched her grow and when Alice had come to visit I showed her some of Emery's pictures growing up and Alice started to cry.

"B, I can't believe I missed all this. I'm truly sorry." She hugged me tightly.

"Alice, you were off living your dream. It's OK. I understand." I told her reassuringly.

"Can you believe I actually ran into Jasper while I was in Paris a few years ago? Wow! He's got these crazy dreads going on, he looks like a hobo, but he sounds amazing. He's still living the musician's life." She sighed.

"Yeah, he calls every few months. We've seen him a handful of times, but he's never mentioned seeing you. Typical Jasper. Of course he's here for two or three days and then goes. Long enough to spoil the kids, put money into their college funds, have me bake him dozens of cookies and poof, he disappears." I shrug.

"That man. I'd love to get him to settle down. One day." She says shaking her head.

I giggle and turn my attention back to the rest of the graduates.

It's finally over and we're having a big party back at our house.

We know it's safer that way.

We did it for the other two, and it was the entire town that night I swear to God.

Esme and Sue were in the kitchen finishing everything up, the party would start in about two hours.

Aria was changing into more comfortable clothes as everyone else was.

The Aria was excited with the clothes Alice and Emery had brought her from New York.

Emery helped her pick out a cute black and white romper that looked almost like a tuxedo in the front and a pair of wedge sandals that were black and white as well. She looked stunning.

Emmett was drinking a beer when she walked down stairs and about choked.

"Aria Skye, whaat in the HELL do you think you're wearing?" he shouted at her.

"Uh, clothes!" she snapped back, so my girl!

"Where's the boob coverage?" he asked.

"Really dad? Look at Emery, she is showing way more boob than me! Aunt Rose's boobs are always hanging out and mom is doing a pretty fantastic job of letting the girls sit high today herself!" she snapped.

"You can go to your room." He said calmly and walked out the back door shaking his head.

Instead, she stomped out the front door after grabbing her keys.

Oh shit! He'll chase her ass down.

"Did she? No she did not!?" he came stomping back in the house.

"Leave it. I'll go find her. You, need to chill on the outfit though. She's 18." I silenced him with my glare.

"Fine." He crossed his arms with a huff.

I drove around for thirty minutes until I found my baby girl at one of her favorite spots.

"Aria. Hey, you've got a party starting in thirty minutes, we need to get back. Your dad is scared shitless, you know that? You're the last one. You're leaving us and we'll be alone. Just the two of us. And you're going to be so far away. All of you are so far away." I pulled her close.

"Why the outfit?" she sniffled.

"It's easier than telling you, you can't go to Harvard." I kissed her forehead.

"He doesn't want me going to Harvard?" she questioned.

"No, he wants you to go. We're just going to miss you so much when you go. That's all." I hugged her again.

"I'm going to miss you too." She sniffled again.

The party was a huge success, everyone in the family was there to wish Aria good luck and to give her a gift to start college off right or an envelope with money inside to use towards her education.

As the party was dying down and family was left, we were about to put our swimsuits on when there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it babe, finish up." Emmett smiled at me.

I walk down stairs to see Jasper, freshly shaven and a haircut, standing in my doorway.

"Jasper. Wow!" I race down and hug him.

"Hey Bella. I hope it's OK I drop by, I uh- I know Aria was graduating. I talked to mom and dad, plus it's been on Aria's countdown for months on her Facebook page." He shrugged.

"Oh yes, she been waiting." I smiled. "We're just going swimming I know we've got extra suits and we've got plenty of extra food." I drag him to the kitchen and make him a plate, then to the patio.

"Look who we found!" I announce and Aria and Alice race for Jasper, it's not pretty when they collide.

"Whoa!" Jasper sets his plate down and helps them each up and they're both giggling.

"Sorry!" they say in unison.

The night goes on with much laughter and love.

Aria and Alice take turns occupying Jaspers time.

Aria was always Jasper's favorite and it's really showing tonight.

Soon the kids dragged themselves to bed and Esme and Carlisle took the bed in the basement apartment, which just left Emmett, Edward, Rose, Jasper, Alice and myself.

"So how long are you here for now Jasper?" I asked.

"For good. I have a teaching job I start in the fall at the middle school." He shrugged.

"Teaching?" Alice shouted. "How can you teach? Don't you need a degree to teach?" she asked.

"Yes, and I do. I have my doctorate in World History. I didn't just wander the world and play music." He shrugged.

We were all quite impressed.

"Wow bro." Emmett said getting up to give him a hug.

We all talked for a while before Rose and Edward headed home and Alice headed up to the guest room.

"Em can I talk to you and Bella for a second?" Jasper asked.

"Sure." We headed into the kitchen.

"Look, since I'm staying in town for good, I want to buy a house, and can I stay with y'all for a while? I don't want to rent and move again, I don't own anything except for what's in that duffle there." He smiled.

"Of course." I answered before Emmett had a chance.

"We'll have the basement apartment available after tomorrow, stay as long as you need." I hugged him tightly. "Tonight you can either sleep on the couch or you'll find Alice waiting in the guest room upstairs." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You've been with Emmett too long." He chuckled.

"Afraid so." I sighed.

"She loves me though." Emmett kissed me hard.

"That I do. Forever and Ever." We walked hand and hand to our room where we made love into the early morning while confessing our love to one another.

I was happy I'd finally found my Somebody to Love.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed the ending…

Now I'll be starting my

MYSTERIOUS Bella story you've

All had the chance to voice your

Opinion of a man on…

I was going to put it up for a vote, but

90% of you all wanted the same person…

I hope you'll enjoy it…

It'll be posted by Monday…

:0)

Reviews=Love


End file.
